Lyrics To The Ears
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Hiroto Hibiki, a huge fan of Ringo Tsukimiya and an average student, was paired up with Kurusu Shou. Rules have changed for both the better and the worse. Once again, the semester is going to be a hectic one. ShouxMale!OC Warning: YAOI and crossdressing!
1. A Brand New Semester

My first Uta no Prince sama fanfic! This is an idea I had been having in mind for past few weeks and hadn't gotten around to write it out until now. Although I have my own opinions about OCs, I dislike marysues and will try my best NOT to make my characters as such. They will have their own strengths and weaknesses. I will only be introducing two of my OCs into this fic.

Hibiki Hiroto and Mitsuri Mikuri although this fic will center more around Hibiki.

I've drawn a pic of them and hopefully it's alright. Dx - http : / / i900. photobucket. com/ albums/ ac206/ DaRkZeRoGaL/ IMG_ 08331. jpg (Remove the spaces)

**I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA!**

* * *

><p>Hiroto Hibiki was currently in his second year of Saotome Academy. He was in Class A and his teacher was Ringo Tsukimiya, his idol. Hibiki has short dark purple hair (although it looked like black sometimes) with his frinch in an M shape and brighter purple eyes. Although he was at the same age as anyone of them in class, he was one of the shortest and sprouted an almost chibi-like facial shape in accompaniment with his bigger bright eyes.<p>

The new year started with everyone flooded into the room. Although there were a few who didn't quite make it, the classroom still remained as lively as ever. The main attraction was Ittoki Tokiya and Natsuki Shinomiya, two of the class's most energetic students. On top of that, the two of them along with Masato Hijirikawa in Class A, were three of the famous new idol group whose debut was the greatest hits. Practically almost everyone looked up to them and the boys, of course, gained a huge fanbase.

"Okay class, settle down!" Ringo sang as he clapped his hands for attention. "Now congratulations for those who managed to get into the Second year! Yay!"

Everyone clapped their hands until Ringo wanted his attention again.

"For this seamster, we will be repeating what we did last year regarding you students working in pairs. And of course, the rules will change," Ringo announced and gave a teasing wink to the class. "Similarly, we will be matching all of you up with different classes but I hope everyone thinks that no one is a stranger in our school. And now, I will announce the new rules."

Ringo held out his pointer finger.

"Number one. Those who are paired up will be sharing a room for this seamster only. If any cases whereby a male and female were to pair up, we will work something out for the safety of our sunshines."

"EHH?"

Ignoring the cries, Ringo continued and lifted up another finger. "Number two. Everyone will be doing a song based on romance, no exceptions. There must also be a male and female lead although we will not pair up according to gender," Ringo spoke as she gave another wink. Obviously he would love the idea.

Another chorus of cries rang through the walls.

"Number three. Strictly no swaps!"

"Each singer will pair up with another singer for this particular 'exam'. Song composers will first work out the lyrics and will be allowed to work together. After that, submit them to me in two weeks time. Meanwhile for our dear singers, you are free to do as you like within the two weeks but after that, practice comes in," Ringo finished with a smile while the students took some time to take this in.

"Oh and before I forget," Ringo chimed in suddenly. "The rule of 'No romance allowed' is omitted for this year. Hooray!"

"…"

"Oh my," Ringo remarked at the shocked silence as he brought his hand up to hide his giggle. "Now then, you will find a piece of paper on your desk. Write your name and class," he instructed before bringing out two boxes labelled 'Composers' and 'Singers'. "After that, put your paper into the respective boxes of your choice. Let's get onto it!" Ringo clapped.

"I wonder if we will be pairing up with each other again this year," Hibiki's friend, Mitsuri Mikuri, remarked in a bored tone.

Hibiki looked at his paper and pondered a little. "Perhaps not."

"Why the pessimistic thought?"

"It was more of a hopeful one, actually."

"I'm hurt."

"Sure, you are," Hibiki spoke as he sighed, not forgetting what he had been through last year. Mikuri could be pushy if he wanted to and often ended up chewing more than Hibiki could take. However, the both of them were the first friends for each other every since they enrolled. "Let's submit our papers."

"Yes, yes…" Mikuri muttered tiredly as he stood up.

After everyone had submitted their papers, they settled back into their seats and waited for Ringo's next instructions.

"The results will be posted on the bulletin board tomorrow in the morning. Be sure to check them out before heading to class~" Ringo sang and proceeded onto the first lesson of this year.

* * *

><p>The next day arrived slower than anyone of them expected. Of course they were nervous but excited to see the results. They had been anticipating for it ever since this 'exam' was announced. Although some wished to pair up with those whom they knew, there were much more who prayed that they would be paired up with one of the famous group idol, Starish. They were mostly girls and surprisingly, a few boys too.<p>

Hibiki and Mikuri were walking to the bulletin board while trying their best to look out for their name. There was every students from each classes crowding around the bulletin board from left to right. There was almost no space in the midst of the crowd at all. It was much easier to see when each student walked away from the board to search for their designated partners and it was then Hibiki caught sight of the name beside his.

_Kurusu Shou_

"Who did you get?" Hibiki asked his friend. When he received no answer, he followed Mikuri's eyesight to the name beside his.

_Natsuki Shinomiya_

"Aren't we lucky? I'm sure that there are many girls who would die to be in our places," Mikuri commented as he whistled.

"You're still in the mood to joke? Go and find your partner," Hibiki ordered teasingly and gave Mikuri a friendly shove.

"You sure you don't need any help finding yours? Seeing how Kurusu is almost as short as you, you would probably need some help in looking out," Mikuri stated while Hibiki wasn't sure whether to take this as an insult or not. "How about if we just shout his name?"

Hibiki's eyes widened as he grabbed onto the arm which was about to move itself to cup the hands around the mouth to shout. "No-"

"HIROTO HIBIKI!" A cheerful and familiar voice rang throughout the area.

"IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT!" A more childlike voice followed in suit.

"Over here," Mikuri loudened his voice and waved his hand.

The girls cheered and squealed when two of the famous Starish group made their way to both of them. Although it was difficult initially, the fans finally moved away to make a path for them when they politely asked. As they made their way to them, Hibiki and Mikuri soon became part of the attention. Some of the fans were muttering disappointments. Hibiki really didn't like this while Mikuri simply ignored with a blank look on his face.

"Hello~ Are you Hiroto Hibiki~?" Natsuki asked Mikuri cheerfully.

Mikuri shook his head and motioned to the shorter boy beside him. "No, my name is Mitsuri Mikuri. This is Hiroto Hibiki, my friend."

"Wow, isn't that great? You have another shorty accompanying you!" Natsuki exclaimed in delight while Shou made a remark not to be rude. But Natsuki simply ignored it as always and bend down to get a closer look at Hibiki. "Oh, you're from our class! I saw you before and wanted to pet you since you look a lot like Elizabeth."

"Eli…zabeth?" Hibiki inquired while not sure what to make of it. It was a girl's name.

"His pet dog," Shou responded to his question with a sigh before smiling and extended his hand. "I'm Shou Kurusu and I'll be working with you from now on. Pleased to meet you."

Hibiki decided to shrug off the 'Elizabeth' comment for now and took the hand, shaking it gently. "As you already know, I'm Hibiki Hiroto and pleased to meet you as well," he greeted back with a small bow of his head.

Meanwhile, Natsuki and Mikuri were conversing.

"What do you play?" Shou started off the conversation.

"The Cello," Hibiki replied with a small smile. "I heard that you play the violin, right?"

Shou blinked in surprise. "I do. But how o you know?"

"Word gets around with you guys and Mikuri often joins in the conversation with the other students. Then he'd tell me about it," he explained before laughing. "Why are you surprised? I thought you would know that the whole school would be talking about Starish."

"I do," he admitted while glancing around. "But I didn't think they would know about anything else."

"Girls like to dig out information like this. Some even knew that you are a big fan of Hyuuga-sensei," Hibiki pointed out.

Shou's eyes widened in shock at that. "They do?"

"Yeah," Hibiki laughed once again when Shou face palmed in embarrassment. "Why? I think it's great though. To have someone that you look up to. I'm a big fan of Tsukimiya-sensei myself," Hibiki admitted with a light blush.

"You are?" Shou asked with a hint of excitement at having found someone else who understood him before blinking again. "Wait, Tsukimiya-sensei?" he repeated as the crossdressing male appeared at the corner of his eyes, dancing as it seems.

Hibiki looked down in embarrassment and nodded. "I like the way he sings. Sometimes it was energetic and there are also times whereby it's slow and smooth. Like a girl, you know? Whenever he moves, it was graceful, like a dance. And-"

"He cross-dresses," Mikuri suddenly came into the conversation. "Especially crossdresses." He added.

"That too," Hibiki confessed.

Shou glanced at Ringo again before looking back at the two. Although he really want to remark on it, he chose not to. Because most of Ringo's fans consists of girls and all those fans whom he knew are girls, in his class anyway. Because Ringo was a role model to them, being beautiful and a strong woman at the same time. Of course, a guy in disguise too but not many paid attention to that so crossdressing was never part of the issue.

"Do you know that Hibiki crossdresses too?" Mikuri tilted his head in question while Hibiki quickly turned his head towards him in horror. "It was a time like this," Mikuri said as he fished out a picture from his pocket*.

"THAT IS SO CUTE!" Natsuki exclaimed as he inspected the picture.

"Hey, it doesn't look bad at all," Shou remarked.

"Shut up! So what if I do crossdresses?" Hibiki shouted at Mikuri with a huge blush on his face as he tried to hit other repeatedly but was held back when Mikuri put a hand on his forehead. "Let go of me!" He growled.

"Don't wanna."

And a small friendship was developed.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's a little short, this is all I can get through in one chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be updating this, hopefully this plot goes along well.<p>

Once again, this is a picture of Hibiki and Mikuri - http : / / i900. photobucket. com/ albums/ ac206/ DaRkZeRoGaL/ IMG_ 08331. jpg (Remove the spaces)

*The picture Mikuri showed - http : / / i900. photobucket. com/ albums/ ac206/ DaRkZeRoGaL/ IMG_ 08341. jpg (Without the arrow things and all of course xD)

Please review!


	2. Valentine's Chocolates

Here is the second chapter. I sure took quite some time to produce this out. I'm still trying to get a hang of everything since this is the first Uta no Prince Sama fic I had written and still trying to get used to writing so many people in each chapter. xD

**EdwardElricsFan4Ever: Thank you and I'm glad that you liked it!**

**I DO NOT OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning at around six, almost time for students to get up and get ready for class. Only that there was just one thing, no classes were held on this particular day. But most of the students were already used to waking up early and there were also those who woke up even earlier. And what's more, Hibiki Hiroto, favored this day more than anything else. but that doesn't mean he's a very morning person.<p>

And that's how he found himself half -awake in his now shared room with Kurusu Shou.

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he dragged his feet to the door after hearing some sort of noise from the other side. Opening it briefly, he closed to shut shortly after and stalked towards the kitchen to get himself ready, bringing his mini luggage with him.

_"Why do you always take this luggage to the washroom?" Shou asked curiously some time after Hibiki had switched rooms with Natsuki._

_"Oh, they are my necessities," Hibi replied with a cheerful smile._

_Shou glanced at the luggage which probably contained a lot more than what he brings to the washroom whether it was for a bath or not. Hell, Shou didn't even bring a single bag into the bathroom. All he had in his hand were his clothes and stuff. _

_"Do you have a lot of things to use?"_

_"Of course I do," Hibiki spoke and opened up his luggage to reveal the contents._

_The inside luggage was completely unlike the outer appearance of the luggage. It was bright pink in color and what was contained within the confines were… makeup. And many other things relating to that such as skincare as much as a girl would've used. As a crossdresser aspiring to be like Ringo Tsukimiya, Hibiki had researched every inch of the internet for beauty products. He wouldn't have any trouble to get them since he was from a well-to-do family… like ninety-nine percent of the students in this school._

_"…" For once, Shou had nothing to say._

A few minutes later, it was time for Shou to wake up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, just like how Hibiki did it, and glanced towards the other bed only to find it empty. Right, he was no longer sharing a room with Natsuki. Although Natsuki and Shou had been best friends ever since, Shou was grateful that he didn't wake up to himself wearing some sort of weird adorable outfit. Honestly, Natsuki ought to learn how to control himself.

"Hibiki, are you in there?" Shou called out to the direction of the bathroom.

"Yeah! Just give me five minutes!" Hibiki called back.

Shou shook his head. Hibiki never meant his words when it came to the amount of time he would spend in the bathroom. The last time he uttered that five minutes word, it took fifty-five minutes for the other to emerge from the bathroom. Scary, but true. And Shou usually had to end up using Mikuri and Natsuki's bathroom when he wasn't the first to use his.

"Forget it. I'll just go to Natsuki's," he announced and walked towards the door.

"Okay but be careful," Hibiki warned just when Shou opened the door. "There are tons of heart shaped presents leaning against the other side of the door."

And that's how Shou found himself at the bottom of a huge pile of presents. And it wouldn't take an idiot to find out what was the cause of this. Fourteen February; Valentine's Day. It may be any famous guy's nightmare but it was certainly every girls' dream. Said famous guy was only barely making his way out of the pile with much difficulty.

"W-Where did they come from?" Shou exclaimed frantically.

A sound of shuffling could be heard from the bathroom before he got his answer. "Isn't it obvious? They come from your fangirls."

"But why are there so many?" he complained as he moved some boxes off his back.

"That's just the amount of fangirls Starish has. I'm sure the others must be experiencing the same thing," Hibiki remarked.

* * *

><p>"YAY! CHOCOLATES!" Ittoki cheered cheerfully while looking at the pile which landed on top of Tokiya.<p>

"Damn… it…" Tokiya groaned from the bottom of the pile while concluding that it was useless to ask Ittoki for help.

-x-

"Ah… presents from our little lambs," Ren murmured as he took one of the boxes and brought up to his lips. The girl who gave him the present would've fainted in bliss if she ever saw that. "Exquisite and fragile. They would require lots of care."

"What am I supposed to do with these…?" Masato pondered aloud as he looked at his own pile.

-x-

"Look! This one is shaped as Piyo-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed excitedly as he held one up to show his roommate.

"Delicious," Mikuri complimented as he took one of the chocolates and munched on it even though it was not meant for him.

* * *

><p>It took another good few minutes to get himself out of the pile. Brushing his hand through his hair, Shou looked at the pile with slight annoyance but gratefulness at the same time. He had never received so many chocolates before. It was really flattering but it would be troublesome to store or move them. Perhaps he could send them back to his home and let his family enjoy. Kaoru, for one, wouldn't mind some good boxes of chocolates.<p>

"Do you want some?" Shou asked his roommate.

"Nope. Chocolates make me fat," Hibiki replied from the bathroom.

And Shou wasn't surprised at the answer.

"Anyway, the gang are going to bring Nanami to the amusement park today. Do you want to come along and bring Mikuri too? I think they wouldn't mind having the both of you on board. Nanami mentioned that he wanted to meet you two," Shou requested.

"Sure," Hibiki chirped. "Ah, I'm ready now!"

The door opened and what came out didn't seem to be the one Shou was talking to. It was a girl, with a high ponytail tied to the side of her head with shorter strands coming down from the back. The girl had bigger blue eyes and wore a simple white frilly dress. And another thing was that the girl looked exactly alike to the picture Mikuri had showed them of Hibiki's crossdressing look. It wasn't anything alike the models in the magazine though, but however, held some traits of a young, average teen.

"Are you… Hibiki?" Shou inquired uncertainly.

Hibiki huffed, almost seemed insulted at the question as he folded his arms beneath his 'chest'. "Of course I am. I can't believe you had to ask." Was it Shou or was Hibiki talking differently as usual. "Anyway, Valentine's Day is the day for girls to shine! And since I'm going out, the more I have to make myself presentable~"

Was his guy self not presentable?

"I've been meaning to ask, how do you manage to make yourself look like a girl? I mean, what do you use to get… everything." Shou asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. The most basic thing you must have is makeup to change your face. Then you need to have contacts to make your eyes bigger like most girls has," Hibiki answered with a thoughtful expression. "You will also need tons of paddings for your chest. Not to mention you must have a wig and dress ready," he finished and clapped his hands together with a smile.

Nope, Shou would never understand the fun of it. The time Natsuki made him crossdress into Shouko, he was scarred for life.

* * *

><p>The Starish group, Nanami, Mikuri and Tomochika were already at the canteen (their meeting place) when Shou and Hibiki finally arrived. Shou had to explain the amount of time Hibiki took hogging the bathroom and Mikuri understood immediately. The rest of the group did have different reactions towards Hibiki. It was the same ones whereby they first found out Ringo was a male back when they were watching television. Nanami, on the other hand, was in awe.<p>

"Hibiki-kun is great! Tsukimiya-sensei would be proud!" Nanami remarked with a look of admiration.

The rest of the guys were unsure if they could be as enthusiastic as Nanami, save for Natsuki, Mikuri and Ittoki. But going out with Hibiki would be like going out with Ringo Tsukimiya, which they hadn't done before, of course. But nevertheless, the group still departed for their destination with conversations held during their trip.

"By the way, did you guys get the chocolates? There were A LOT!" Ittoki sounded too happy to be annoyed as he spread out his hands as emphasize.

"Yes, there was a lot," Tokiya spoke and sounded the exact opposite as his roommates.

Nanami giggled at them before facing them with an adoring smile. "The girls must have loved your performance so they decided to give you chocolates out of admiration and love. I think it's sweet for them to go through all the trouble. Oh! Speaking of that, I have one for each of you too!" Nanami finally revealed the bag she was holding that contained six boxes of chocolates inside.

"You shouldn't have gone through the trouble," Masato murmured but gratefulness could be detected in his tone.

"A present from my little lamb is everything compared to the amount I have gotten," Ren remarked and gave Namami a charming grin which made her blush. It was soon ruined when he was delivered a small kick by his roommate.

Ittoki beamed and took his chocolate. "Thank you Nanami! This is the best present ever!" he exclaimed while Tokiya simply uttered a grateful 'thank you' with an almost hidden smile.

"Thanks, Nanami," Shou thanked as he lifted up the present with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Nanami! You even got a Piyo-chan wrapping paper for mine!" Natsuki squealed in happiness as he hugged the girl.

"Y-You're welcome, everyone," Nanami stuttered nervously before turning to Mikuri and Hibiki. She bowed apologetically and held the empty bag in both of her hands in guilt. "I-I'm sorry that I didn't get you anything. I didn't know that you were coming with us…"

Hibiki looked at her in confusion. "Wouldn't it be weird for a girl to give another girl a Valentine's day present?"

"But you're a guy," Mikuri pointed out.

"Oh hush the little details," Hibiki shushed and slapped onto Mikuri's arm playfully. "Nanami-chan is really cute so she must have a lot of suitors. I heard that you were mentioned among the boys too. Do you have a boyfriend?" Hibiki asked as though she was a girl trying to get a good topic for gossip.

Tomochika laughed and shook her head. "Nanami couldn't have one even if she wanted to. There are already six best guys in the school gunning for her. They'd be shot down immediately," Tomochika teased playfully while Nanami let out a squeal of embarrassment. "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Eh? No way. I like guys," Hibiki revealed.

"WHAT?"

"I don't know how to put it but wouldn't it be nice to have someone you can swoon over? Like a girl in love? That's what makes a girl so adorable!" Hibiki exclaimed with sparkles around him while Mikuri simply shook his head. "The feeling you get when your heart goes thump over someone you admire. Someone which you think can domina-"

"We should hurry to the amusement park," Mikuri interrupted before Hibiki could go on.

"But-"

Despite Hibiki's protests, Mikuri pushed the group towards the direction of the amusement park before Hibiki could say anything else. As much innocent as Hibiki looked or seemed, his desires could be as much as a fangirl in love. And that was what Mikuri didn't want to see or let anyone experience it. It was a good thing that Hibiki hadn't found a boyfriend yet. Poor guy would be coddled over so much that he could hardly breathe.

* * *

><p>How was the chapter so far? I had this idea ever since Valentine's day. xD Please review!<p> 


End file.
